halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sangheili General
Bungie's Way of Saying "-blam!- You" So, basically, when Five Generals with Fuel Rod Guns are released during the fifth wave of Firefight, this is Bungie's way of saying "Haha, you are going to fail. -blam!- you!" Considering that the Fuel Rod Gun is a One Hit One Kill Weapon (That has an incredible accuracy) and that the Generals take so much firepower to kill, it is pretty safe to say this. Calipari 04:00, September 18, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Wut? If you are having trouble with them, then take them away in the settings or play with friends or play on a lower difficulty. Guardians-117 01:51, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like an Imperial Admiral The White General would have silver armor with golden forerunner markings.--Councilor 'Rumilee 01:19, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I would think they/he would have snow white armor like the Ultra, but I have yet to see a White General. --I Rtas' Vahal I 16:34, March 16, 2011 Ship Master As far as I know, a General is always seen commanding the bridge of the corvette in the Long Night of Solace. Commanding a corvette would not likely be one of the most elevated positions among the fleet. Perhaps the General rank is not quite as rare as we assumed? Going even further, it would almost seem that the traditional Field Master and Ship Master titles both fall under the rank of Reach's Sanheili General. Ideas?--Nerfherder1428 21:11, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Let's remember that at first there were only two ships near Reach. They were probably a recon force carrying large amounts of highly trained personnel to weaken the defenders before the main invading force arrived. That said, this General was probably one of the strike force's leaders. Just because the ship itself was diminuative, that does not mean it's role is. TJbrena 20:26, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree, however Ship Master rank is part of the Zealot rank. So Ship Master is higher than General.--I Rtas' Vahal I 16:38, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Shipmaster Even if a General is in charge of the corvette, remember this corvette is part of a extremely sleathy advance invasion force. It's possible that a higher ranking elite was given the job to make sure it was done well. Position I don't see why we say General is lower than Zealot, nothing confirms this except that they are supposedly "more reckless in battle" (which I disagree with), and also you unlock the General armor at a LATER rank than the Zealot Armor. :I'm personally not sure even "reckless in battle" would be an indicator that Generals rank below Zealots, given how promotion is based on kills. Also, Zealots are not always known for their subtlety. I cite Jora 'Konaree and Saal, both Zealots, who were particularly violent. -- SFH 05:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Generals aren't necessarily below zealots, they may just be another Zealot rank. Zealot seems to be more of a title than a military rank anyways, seeing as there are lots of ranks that fall under the Zealot category. See also this.--Jugus (Talk | ) 06:29, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::The idea that I had before this conflict was that "Zealot" referred to Fleet Master, Ship Master, and Field Master; and "Field Master" refers to Field Marshall, General, and regular "Uniform" Field Marshall. (Uniform-my nickname) -Joseph-G111 23:39, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Zealot is higher than General, and Field Marshall is higher than Zealot and General.--I Rtas' Vahal I ::16:43 March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I would say that the zealot ranks of fleet master and field master are the same, with the fleet master commanding the navy portion of the fleet and field masters commanding the army portion of the fleet. The same may go for generals (who might actually be a zealot rank) and ship masters. The ship master handels the ship while the general commands the troopers in the ship. The same for Field Marshalls and Supreme commanders. Sergios117 14:16, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: I see the Generals as above Ultra, as an infantry rank. And NOT higher ranked than Zealots. --Evil Angel117 18:40, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm not sure if one is higher zealots are just used for more important missionsM1c00l 14:57, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Armor lock Do the elite Generals have Armor lock?General sonbo 19:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, if you try to splatter them with vehicles. Guardians-117 01:53, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Not Zealots If you pay attention, throughout the campaign you fight quite a few Generals and no one mentions them as being important, but you fight the one and only Zealot that's not part of the Relay team in WC, or the team at the end, and it's a huge deal. In fact, command wants you to find him and take him out, and Kat's very surprised there's a Zealot in the area, and you and Kat had just fought and killed a General at the first AA gun, with no mention of something odd, like there being a Zealot there. Furthermore, Generals in Reach have a role very similar to Gold Elites in Halo: CE and Chieftains and War Chieftans in Halo 3; they guard things. Or they command ships, but mostly they guard an area. In Reach Zealots are maroon and are seen in plot specific locations and times, whereas Generals are just boss-like enemies in terms of gameplay, just like the Gold Elites of CE and Chieftains of 3. Field Marshalls are Zealots, but Generals are not. That is my first point. My second point is I believe that all Gold Elites are Generals. In every game. The Gold Elites in Halo: CE were never said to be Zealots, and if I'm remembering correctly, the only proof we have that Gold Elites are Zealots is in Halo 2 when the Spec Ops Elite calls a Gold Elite a Zealot. Zealots in Reach and the one we know to be a Zealot in Halo 2 behave very differently from the (other) Gold Elites; they lead a team into battle, or on some kind of mission. All the other Gold Elites, especially the CE ones, are just like the Generals of Reach: gold armoured and guarding a location or commanding a ship. In terms of gameplay, a boss battle. Though the Zealot in Halo 2 is on your side, and therefore, wouldn't be a boss to fight, he doesn't behave like one either. He drops down in a pod and helps you on your mission to kill Tartarus, in the same sense the Zealots in Reach are very important and only go on specific missions. This is my case on why I believe, unless stated otherwise (Halo 2 Zealot, and possibly the ones with the Councilors at the end, but Generals or Zealots could make sense there) all Gold Elites are Generals, and not Zealots. There's more proof that they are Generals than proof they are Zealots, it's just ingrained in our minds that Zealots are gold. Alex T Snow 10:16, October 7, 2010 (UTC) : This was my interpretation as well. I think "General" is a kind of overarching term for leadership roles in the main Covenant army. In other works, Field Masters and Ship Masters are both Generals. Therefore, all the gold elites we fought in Halo 1 and 2 were also Generals. As for whether or not Generals are Zealots, I don't know. Bungie definitely seemed to be implying that "Zealots" (in the purple armor) work as a kind of special operations strike force, not unlike Noble Team, attacking or securing high priorty targets. Haylow1 13:28, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. When Generals are encountered, no one makes a big deal out of it, while Zealots seem to be considerably more important as "high-value targets". It does seem like most of the gold Elites in the earlier games are indeed Generals. Some of them were probably Zealots though, including the Zealot in Uprising as you mentioned. They just didn't have different colored armor back then so it's hard to make the distinction. Even The Cole Protocol supports this: Thel and his team of Zealots were sent to hunt down navigation data from a UNSC destroyer's bridge, a role that seems similar to the Zealots' role in Reach. :On a related note, was it specified anywhere that Field Masters and Ship Masters have to be Zealots? Could it be that both roles can be assigned to Generals as well, considering how one was in command of the Ardent Prayer? --Jugus (Talk | ) 14:07, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I agree also. Though what's pissing me off is that people are already putting generals under the category of a zealot but there is no citation/proof for it. Generals are not zealots and were just editing for theorycraft. Seriously stop putting general back on the sangheili rank section and on the zealot type page please. If there is proof that they are zealots then please enlighten me.--Jagstir 06:25, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :There is one problem with that whole "All gold Elites are Generals and not Zealots" theory: Thel 'Vadamee was shown in gold armor during his trial in Halo 2, and he was definitely a Zealot in Halo: The Cole Protocol. How do we reconcile that? Also, how does "reckless in battle" indicate that they are not Zealots? Elite promotion is through kills, meaning that someone who is good at killing may be promoted without any regard to their tactical abilities. We actually point this out on the Sangheili article when talking about Ripa 'Moramee. -- SFH 20:52, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I would say it's just like the other Zealot in Halo 2, something along the lines of retcon, or an exception, or, in terms of reality, Bungie hadn't thought of how we have Generals and Zealots now in Reach yet, just like how the canon explanation for why we didn't see SMGs and BRs in Halo CE was because the POA didn't stock any, but the real reason is Bungie simply hadn't thought them up yet. Alex T Snow 07:13, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :: ::no the reason why there were no BRs was because they were new and were still being tested and stuff Dr. Halsey said in first strike that it was a shipment of new weps that were being tested when she met the spartans at CASTLE base that guy61 Maybe they are zealots this is what i think: all of the higher sangheili ranks (zealots and up) are part of a larger rank classification called comanders. ship masters are zealots that command ships, and fleet masters command small to medium sized fleets and are superior to ship masters. we already know all that. the hard part's with the ground forces. from the top, field marshals are on charge of all military ops on a planet (only one at a time that is in charge of entire campaign, similar to 5 star general? or maybe theres more than one at a time and they share power?) they don't appear at the front of any particular ground op often because theres too many things to do, so they aren't often seen. field masters are in charge of individual ground ops, ranging from regular offensives and counter attacks to small scale invasions and occupations. this brings me to the general: i believe that generals are juniors officers or second-in-commands to zealots. in halo: the flood, when the ship master orna 'fulsamee gave the command to board the pillar of autumn, a half commander relayed his orders to the troops. i believe the term "commander" applies to all sangheili who have the power to lead an op (ie. go kill those ODSTs at alpha base. or: get a some troops and board the humans ship. or: command this ship or unit. ect.). i believe that 'general' is an abridged version of their actual rank. their real rank is half commander. full zealots are normal commanders. generals are second in command to field or ship masters, and take their place in their absence. i think there are about two generals for every zealot, which is why there are more of them in game. however, true to their nature, zealots usually prefer to lead by themselves. this is why generals are never seen in any other halo game. well then why didn't the zealots show up more in reach instead of have generals replace them, and why were there so many with the field marshal at the com outpost and near the pillar of autumn? this is what i believe is the reason why: halo: first strike revealed that the covanent was looking for some sort of space time warping craziness crystal thing on reach. it was so important to them that they killed their own soldiers when a pair of hunters fired on Dr. Halsey, the admiral, chief, and the other spartans that discovered the crystal in the cave under CASTLE base. i think the prophets, through their irrationality and paranoia decreed that only zealots were important enough to handle or search for the "sacred relic". The term zealot refers to someone who is wholly devoted to something, and is sometimes associated with fanatical religious leaders and stuff. The prophets then assembled a handpicked team of zealots they deemed worthy of searching for the relic that were originally going to be part of the invasion force. most of the zealots assigned to the continent where NOBLE team was were pulled out and put under direct command of a field marshal. (one team for each continent?) i believe the team even included the ship master of the corvette that NOBLE team rigged with the slipspace bomb.(room with general might not have been bridge, probably ops center. the covenant usually put their bridges on raised platforms in the center of the ship. it was a round room at the front) These zealot's generals, or second in commands, took their positions. thank for bearing with me if you read the whole thing, and if you edit this pleas put changes in back(or front, if you actually want someone to read it, lol). that guy61 (GT: OFFICER NASTY T) P.S. i think i accidentally added this to some one else's thing but then i got it back sorry if i caused any problems shield strength the generals shield strength is not equal to a field marshal's, it says in the article that on legendary it is able to survive a direct hit from a spartan laser, however, so can a zealot, and even an ultra, ive tried it a bunch of times in firefight. Their shields are equal to a zealot, 4 sniper rifle headshots on legendary to kill, and slightly stronger than that of an ultra( which takes 3 headshots) . Furthermore, every elite in reach besides the field marshal takes only 1 overcharged plasma pistol bolt to disable their shields, where as the field marshal takes more than 1, as its shields are stil intact, requiring around 3-4 dmr heashots more to kill. bottomline the general's shields are equal to a zealot's. Whoops scratch that, the generals shields are slightly stronger than the zealot's yet weaker than the field marshal. I checked it again, and on legendary it takes 3 headshots with the sniper to kill a zealot-same with ultra- but it takes 4 to kill a general and 5 to kill a field marshal. However, the zealots from my experience are much harder to fight, as they tend to dodge any grenade thrown at them and have hot coal in their pants resulting in them always flying all over the place, and they are much more accurate than the generals. Especially the ones on pillar of autumn that dual wield, they ripped me up so fast i didn't know what hit me. I guess the general has stronger shields since they are often in the middle of the battlefield, and since they are commanders, they need protection, as their death would mean command confusion.